


The Spoon

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: He was caught with his hand in the cookie jar, or rather the refrigerator.





	The Spoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> A/N: So I might be participating in a little challenge for the month of October called 31 days of Fanfiction. Today's theme was Shameless Fluff and it was inspired along side a Five Sentence drabble that I wrote from a prompt from the amazing GaeilgeRua on Tumblr.
> 
> Beta love as always is going out to the one and only xxDustNight88! I wouldn't know what to do without her!
> 
> Title: The Spoon  
> Rating: K  
> Characters: Theo/Hermione  
> Summary: He was caught with his hand in the cookie jar, or rather the refrigerator.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think! Love every single review I ever get ;)
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

The envelope was unmistakable when Hermione came home and found it sitting in the mailbox. She had received her annual invitation to Dean and Seamus's Halloween Extravaganza. It wasn't as big of a deal as the annual St. Patrick's day party that the pair always threw, but it was quite the affair.

She was met with confetti and glitter when she opened the card to see what was requested of their guests. As expected, costumes were a must and if anyone could be so kind, they were to bring a dessert to share.

Dropping the invitation on the table, Hermione proceed to dig out every single one of her recipe books and began flipping through them to find the perfect treat to share. As she found a recipe she liked, she folded back the corner of the page and continued searching.

That was how Theo found her when he made it home from work. He chuckled to himself when he entered the kitchen and found her surrounded by books.

"Typical," he mumbled, walking over to where she was and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. "Hey, love."

His voice and touch caused her to jump slightly, which brought a smile to his face. She playfully smacked his arse as he stepped away from her to set his bag and coat down. "You scared me," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry," he replied with a laugh as he closed the space between them, leaning down to capture her lips with his. As he pulled away, he looked over at the collection of books on the table. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a recipe," she said quickly as she turned her attention back to the stack of books. She reached for one of the few books that had been spread around the table open to a certain page and started flipping through it.

"Why are you looking for a recipe?" Theo asked, pulling out a chair from the table to sit down beside her.

Hermione shuffled some of the books around the table as she looked for the invitation to show him. "Well, when I came home from work today," she mumbled, until she found what she was looking for and handed it to him. "This was in the mailbox. It's an invitation to a Halloween party!"

"Who's having the party?" he questioned, inspecting the invitation to see if he could find an answer to his own question. Just his eyes skimmed over the names and Hermione chimed in with the names of the hosts.

"Seamus and Dean," she said, skimming over yet another recipe. "Should I make something with pumpkin in it or not? I feel like everyone makes everything taste like pumpkin this time of year and I want my dessert to stand out…"

Theo laughed, causing Hermione's head to pop up and her eyes to narrow.

"What's so funny?" she huffed.

"Absolutely nothing," he replied and leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips, only to be met with her cheek when she turned away. He sighed, shaking his head. "I wasn't laughing at you, just at the idea that someone would even consider not making something pumpkin flavored during this season."

"Sure sure," Hermione huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She was fighting back a laugh when Theo watched her stick her lower lip out to seem more upset about the entire situation.

"I promise," Theo insisted, reaching out to cup her cheek and run his thumb over her pouting lip.

Hermione smiled and kissed his thumb. "I believe you. Will you help me pick something to make?" she asked, batting her eyelashes rapidly.

"Pass me a book," Theo said laughing.

. . . . . . . .

Hermione stared at him in shock, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Theo froze, dropping the spoon from his hand causing it to clatter against the floor. He was worrying his lip when he turned to face his girlfriend as he slowly closed the refrigerator door innocently.

"Nothing…" he replied slowly with an innocent smile appearing on his face.

"I told you to keep your fingers out of that dessert until tomorrow," she insisted, placing her hands on her hips.

"That's why I used a spoon," he said with a laugh.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning up against the doorframe. The look on his face was making it difficult for her to be mad at him. She couldn't really blame him for sneaking a bite of the dessert because that had been the exact reason she had come downstairs as well.

"So you thought that just because you used a spoon meant that you could taste test the dessert before the party?" she asked, quirking her brow as she watched him quickly pick up the spoon and drop it into the sink.

He nodded his head up and down slowly as he walked over to where she was standing. Slipping his arms around her waist, he buried his face in her hair fluttering her neck with chaste kisses.

Hermione shook her head before wrapping her arms around Theo's neck and tipping her head back to allow him greater access to her neck. He began to trail gentle kisses up her her neck and along her jawbone before finding home at her lips briefly.

As she pulled away, she whispered, "Grab another spoon and I'll get the dessert."

Theo quirked his brow at her and leaned back to assess the situation. She winked at him and waltzed over to the fridge. Quickly she spun around with the dessert in hand and motioned for him to follow her with her head.

"Come on then. We need to taste it before we share it with anyone else," she hummed.

Theo laughed and carded a hand through his hair. Quickly, he grabbed a pair of spoons and followed her into the living room.


End file.
